


寒来暑往

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Friendship, M/M, but not in most of this work, of course they'll have a romantic relationship in the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 马克和伊万的幼儿园友情×





	寒来暑往

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpadeJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/gifts).



> cp狮花，看着标题很正经，其实是个幼儿园paro，没有年龄差，年纪太小了都是一起玩的友情向

马克是在夏天从门兴转学到西甲幼儿园巴萨班的。

每年夏天和冬天都有人从幼儿园来来去去，一直留在幼儿园的大家也都习惯了迎接新人，对从德国转来的马克都十分主动热情。但是马克还不会西语，巴萨班里老师和小伙伴们的话他总是一知半解，只好一个人坐在靠近门的小凳子上迷茫地望着大家。

夏天里巴萨班把跑步锻炼的时间挪到了傍晚时分，恩里克老师带着大家走到小操场上，他在晚跑的路线附近放了不少奖品，有棒棒糖、巧克力、小饼干、还有其他好多东西。

恩里克老师给大家讲起了晚跑的规则，要沿什么路线跑步，怎么拿那些小礼物等等，大家一圈一圈围着恩里克老师仔细地听着，听不太明白的马克被大家挤到了外围，焦急地想问明白，但又没人听得懂他的德语。

眼看着大家听懂了后纷纷从恩里克老师手里拿了一个小灯照路，就开始沿着路线跑了起来，为了怕他们找东西的时候磕着碰着，其他老师们都等在了每个藏礼物的地点附近，只有恩里克老师一个人守在起点，马克犹豫着要怎么让老师明白自己听不懂他的话，也就不明白下面要怎么做。

就在马克一个人在原地纠结的时候，他看到从恩里克老师身边纷纷散开的人群里，有一个孩子提着两盏小灯，逆着人流的方向，向他走了过来。

他记得他的名字，伊万，马克在心里小声地念着这个名字。

伊万把一盏小灯递给马克，牵起了他的另一只手，“我们一起去跑步吧。”伊万用德语说。

他们跑在队伍的最后，两盏小灯一前一后地跳跃着，看起来好像天上两点星光。

 

 

* * *

 

小孩子学语言总是很快，又有伊万帮助，到秋末的时候，马克已经能几个词几个词再加上一些比划和小伙伴们交流。

秋天里巴萨班的小朋友们带来各种水果，加上幼儿园老师们买的一些，还有蜂蜜、酸奶之类的，大家一起动手，做水果船、或者摆成各种各样的场景，给所有的小伙伴们讲一个场景背后小故事。

“我们要讲什么故事呢？”马克一手拿着一个苹果，问伊万。

“或许是一个森林中的童话？比如，”伊万歪着脑袋想了想，“从前有一只小狮子，人们期望他像头真正的、成年的狮子一样，但他还那么小，那么孤独……”

“可是没有人知道这些，除了……”马克自然地接了下去，突然来了灵感，“一只小狐狸怎么样？”

伊万拼命点头，“对对对，一只小狐狸，他也没法成为猛兽，可是他也很聪明，他们可以一起结伴出去玩，一起捕猎，一起分吃食物。”

“春天他们可以一起沿着小溪散步，小狮子背着小狐狸，这样小狐狸就可以看得更远了；夏天他们一起在开满了花的丛林里追着玩——”马克沉浸在关于小狮子和小狐狸美好生活的幻想中，他们年复一年、日复一日，自由自在地在一起玩耍，这样多美好啊，“秋天他们一起捡树枝、石头、还有其他的东西搭一个小房子，这样冬天他们就能窝在小房子里一起取暖了”马克低头看看自己手里的苹果，“对了，我们一起搭一个他们的小房子吧。”

“好！”伊万从自己的书包里翻出了图画本和铅笔盒，“我们先来画张图吧。

马克点点头，放下手里的苹果，从一堆水果里拿出了一颗葡萄剥了皮喂给了伊万，“尝尝这个葡萄，很甜的。”

 

 

* * *

 

冬天到了，圣诞节也渐渐临近。马克和伊万都发起了愁，圣诞节要送对方什么礼物好呢？

马克去问了班里最聪明的哈维，哈维正在翻看着一本书，马克看了看封面，读懂了一半的题目《花的语言：听听……》。哈维合上书，一脸严肃地说，“我想送给每个人一枝花。”

“送花？”马克很好奇，“都送一样的花吗？”

“每种花都有不同的含义，”哈维向马克解释，“所以送不同的人要用不同的花，说不同的意思。”

这可能是这个冬天，在巴萨班里，送花莫名其妙地流行起来的原因。

“可是我不想送花，”伊万向他的好朋友，隔壁皇马班的卢卡诉苦，“送花只有买到或买不到，不能看出来是谁买的，可我想送给马克一个，他看到就知道是我送的的礼物。”

“那你可以动手做点什么，这样总是你独一无二的礼物了吧。”卢卡给伊万出主意。

伊万觉得这真是个好主意，可是做什么好呢？他把自己的手工书翻了一遍，没什么太新颖的东西。

究竟送什么好呢？伊万犯了难。

这个周末伊万跟着爸爸妈妈去了瑞士看望朋友，和友人家的孩子一起滑雪，裹在围巾里的伊万突发奇想，或许我可以为马克织一条围巾？也许没有那么长，但尽自己所能，就算是一小段，应该也是特殊的吧。

于是伊万开始跟着妈妈学怎么织围巾，刚开始学总觉得自己织的歪三扭四，伊万的妈妈本以为他就是年纪小发现了新玩具，可看他这么认真，不由得想知道伊万究竟想送给谁。

 

不过大概也不需要问，谁都知道马克是他最好的朋友。

除了马克，他一门心思觉得伊万有了新的朋友，可能以后都不想和他一起玩了，要不怎么放学后的时间都不跟他一起玩，而是一个人躲在家里呢。

马克抱着他准备好的给伊万的圣诞礼物，心里满是难过，怎么办，我就要失去最好的朋友了。

 

 

* * *

 

来年春天，马克把一盆花端到伊万面前时，伊万都已经不记得前一年巴萨班里还流行过一阵小朋友们互相送花。

“这是我亲手种的花——”对着一直盯着花没有说话的伊万，马克逐渐放小了声音，“好吧，其实不是从种子开始种的，不过是我一个人一直浇水照顾它的。”

伊万若有所思，马克犹犹豫豫地低下了头不去看这盆花，“如果你不喜欢的话……”

“没有没有，”伊万从自己的思考中回过神来，“我真的很喜欢，谢谢你，马克。”

马克欢快地抬起了头，伊万一瞬间觉得他笑起来好像比面前这盆花开得还要灿烂，“你喜欢就好。”

可是，伊万皱着眉接着思考，到底要怎么做，才能把马克送给自己的这盆花保存下来呢？

 

* * *

 

 （彩蛋）

“在我们还非常非常小的时候，马克曾经送给我一盆自己种的花，那时我好发愁，我要怎么样才能把这盆花永久地保存下来呢？

“可是并没有花能够开这么多年，这是显而易见的，一两株花反复收种子、重新种又不那么容易，再者又要好多年搬家移动的时候花这么脆弱又不一定经得起折腾。

“我也想过做个书签琥珀之类的，可那样就没那么有生气了，所以小时候的我，好难过，到底要怎么才能把马克的这盆花保存下来呢？

“后来我想通了，花保存不了这么长时间，但是记忆可以。当看到这束花的时候，我就会想起我小时候马克送我的那盆花，这也是这场婚礼上我选了这束花的原因。

“我想说的是，马克，就像这束花一样，我们有过许多个春夏秋冬的记忆，也会有许多未来的故事，不需要用什么东西来证明，我会记得我一直爱你。”

 

END


End file.
